


Bon Voyage 别了，我的海

by akito_na



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon Voyage，一路顺风，旅途愉快。游轮钢琴师!莫扎特 x 维也纳钢琴家!萨列里，少量借用电影《海上钢琴师》设定，未观看不影响阅读。</p><p>夏天从此以后成了萨列里最钟爱的季节。那些日子里他每日教学回来总会绕路去港口转转，夕阳将世界染上了一片橙红的光彩。萨列里看着平静的海面，总是幻想着下一秒那艘熟悉的船只就会出现在海天相连的地平线上，船头站着位年轻的钢琴师，短短的金发在海风中狂乱飞舞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Voyage 别了，我的海

0.

It’s a love letter.  
It’s a love letter to you.

Adios.

 

1.

正是盛夏的时节，蝉鸣在树梢蓄势待发，稍有风吹草动便如投入石子般打破湖面的平静，一浪接一浪地朝人们涌来。太阳烤炙的港口地面泛着耀眼的白光，热气让一切看起来都扭曲变形。萨列里皱起眉头，用手掌挡在眼眶上，遮挡着灿烂的阳光。今天天空格外地蓝，大朵大朵的白云像镶嵌在蓝色油彩上的纯白布料；海水清澈得泛着蓝光，透明的浪花顽皮地朝港口撞去；肃穆的铁链悄然不语，微笑地容忍着浪花们的嬉闹。

玛丽亚号就这么静静地停靠在港口边，她那粉刷一新的身躯在阳光下格外耀眼，纯白的围廊与铁灰的船身交相辉映，偶尔零星散布着着米黄与粉红的窗台。甲板上有船员正在清扫，海水一遍遍冲刷着新换上的木头地板，醇厚的棕色木头被浸泡得温润坚挺。纵然水手们偶尔会抱怨那些未散透的油漆气味，新粉刷过的游船总是能给人们这样美好的心情，不知道是从哪个角落开始，有水手唱起了大海的歌谣，那调子欢快得让人想站上桅杆跳舞，可仔细听听歌词，又能让一众淑女们羞得满面通红，透过扇子缝隙偷偷瞄向水手们健壮的手臂与胸膛，古铜色的肌肤在阳光下闪闪发亮。

萨列里漫无目的地从港口这头走来，十枚银币沉甸甸地压在口袋里。格鲁克先生带来了变卖房产的最后一批款项，从此之后萨列里与那个意大利小镇再无瓜葛。我们的维也纳又替她自己迎来了一位崭新的音乐家——安东尼奥·萨列里先生。死去的父亲除了一个虚弱的外国贵族头衔外并未给萨列里留下许多家产，郊区的一栋破旧宅邸，两个年过半百的老仆。萨列里心不在焉地盘算着这十枚银币的花销去处，不知不觉走到了港口那头的小酒馆门前。

很多很多年以后，直到所有知道这段故事的人都已经白发苍苍，垂垂老去的时候，萨列里依旧无法忘记初次见到莫扎特的那一天。这段记忆从不曾随着时间流逝而黯淡无光，反而被岁月打磨得愈发地鲜活明亮起来。萨列里至今还能依稀闻到那家小酒馆里的气味，汗水与脂粉味混杂在一起，人们举着大铁杯装着的麦芽酒从人群中艰难穿过，打翻了的廉价红酒渍印在木头桌面上。老板娘端着肥厚的身躯与水手调笑，孩子们在舞池里追逐嬉闹，年轻的小伙顽皮地掀起姑娘的裙摆，换来娇俏的尖叫声与一阵粉拳乱打。

而在舞池的正中央坐着一位年轻的金发钢琴师，廉价的木头钢琴摆在身前。那人穿着一身白色的礼服，黑色的马甲，花哨的衬衫领口解开了两颗扣子，像是游轮琴师的打扮，如果萨列里再凑得近些，还可以看见他口袋里的方巾绣上了玛丽亚号的名字，但那是后话了。

钢琴声欢快不已，仿佛每个乐句末梢都沾染上了金色的粉末，让人发自内心地雀跃起来。男男女女老老少少都纷纷围绕在他身旁跳舞歌唱，狂欢大笑，年轻的金发钢琴师从琴键上抬起头，隔着燥热的空气与喧闹的人群直直地望过来，正巧对上萨列里的目光。萨列里愣在原地，任由那双仿佛洞察一切的清亮眸子上下打量了自己一番——萨列里自己也是一身标准的乐师打扮——最终勾起嘴角，了然地冲萨列里一笑。那笑容里带着一丝挑逗，三分高傲。

曲风一转，一连串的高音琴键忽然像支破空而出的羽箭般刷地掠夺了所有人的注意力，紧接着又是一连串的凯旋式变换，越来越多的卖弄成分在里头。萨列里此刻只觉得有双大手猛地将他从喉咙攥住，越握越紧，他拼命挣扎却始终说不出话来，任由那攥紧喉咙的手掌一路探进胸膛里，握住了一团名曰心脏的颤抖血肉。

音乐逐渐变得低沉而沙哑，严肃的降E调慢板，像个生了锈的老风箱，缓慢而悠长地呻吟着。这调子本是宁静的，甚至说不定因为太过缓慢而显得有些滑稽的单调，然而并不，那份悠长中隐约含着某种专断独行的压迫感，迫使人认真聆听。老风箱越来越响，坚定不移地哀鸣着，房间里的灯光都在跟着颤抖。那音乐渐渐变得宏伟壮烈，如泣如诉，仿佛母亲撕心裂肺的哭喊，仿佛圣人的雷霆之怒，如同盘旋在教堂穹顶的末世圣歌，滔天的火焰焚没了世间的一切罪恶。酒馆里安静得不像话，人们被缀满音符的绳索捆住了手脚，大气都不敢出一口，孩童们躲到柱子后头，被某种不可名状的恐惧吓得浑身颤抖。

萨列里已经无法呼吸了，汗水将整个后背彻底湿透。这太多了，这太多了，从震惊中缓缓升起的是那股尖锐的痛楚，不可言说的羞耻感，如同人类面对浩瀚星辰所生出的卑微与无力。“你一辈子都弹不出这种水准。”“瞧瞧他，多么年轻漂亮，上帝是如此偏爱他。”“而你算什么？”嘈杂的声音从四面八方涌来，萨列里想要捂住耳朵，那音乐却不顾一切地往他脑袋里钻去；他想要转身逃离，双脚却像扎了根似的死死钉在地上。

于是他最终只能被囚禁在原地，任由音符如利刃般当胸贯穿。他的双膝跪在尘埃里，殷红的鲜血从心脏流出，化成了金色的飞鸟，栖息在那人怀里。

*

“先生……先生？您还好吗？”

萨列里醒过神来，这才发现自己不知道什么时候径直走到了钢琴前，正定定地望着黑白的琴键。那个金发钢琴师已经从椅子上起身了，正站在他身旁，关忧地拍了拍萨列里的肩膀。

“我……咳咳，”萨列里艰难地从忽然肿大的喉咙里寻找着自己的声音，“我很好，谢谢。”

金发钢琴师半信半疑地点点头，足以让萨列里怀疑自己究竟在这儿站了多久，于是他改换话题，“您弹得真好，”——真好两个字远不足以形容，萨列里只觉得胸腔被捅进一把生锈的匕首，缓慢旋转着，“是哪艘船上的乐师吗？”

“对，玛丽亚号上的。”那人念出她的名字时声音里带着饱满的热情与自豪，“您呢？您看上去似乎也是位同僚音乐家。”

萨列里咬住舌根，僵硬地点点头，“是的。”

“我们船员晚上还有个聚会，不如您也来参加吧？”金发琴师笑了笑，“您看上去像个有趣的家伙。”

萨列里想说好，好的，我会做任何事情，只要你开口；张开嘴却是另一番话语流淌出来，“谢谢您的邀请，但我还要……”萨列里正要举起手来示意回家的方向，却被那人啪的一下抓住手腕，没说出口的半句话被这惊讶的举动冲到了脑后，萨列里瞪大了眼睛望着他。

“来吧，先生。”金发琴师朝他眨眨眼，“人总要给自己找点乐子。”他仍旧没有放开萨列里的手腕，只是一边桎梏着他的行动，一边朝他歪头一笑——又是那该死的笑容，说不上挑衅还是挑逗，像只狡黠的野猫，玩味地盯着他的猎物。

萨列里被抓着手腕，鬼使神差地点点头。

纸片上用潦草的笔迹写下了聚会地址与时间，萨列里揣着它走出大门的那一刻，才忽然意识到自己连对方的名字都忘记询问。

 

2.

沃夫冈·阿马迪斯·莫扎特。

*

没人说得清小沃夫冈究竟是怎么来到玛丽亚号上的，有人说那婴儿被遗忘在厨房的角落里，来往的厨工都以为这是篮土豆；也有人说那婴儿被遗忘在甲板的控制室里，一转头就能看见大海波涛汹涌；还有人说他是海鸥叼来的，嘿你别不信，那真是我亲眼所见的。然而根据后来发生的事情，人们最终一致认定是皮耶罗在宴会厅的钢琴底下发现那个婴儿的——小沃夫冈躺在摇篮里，不哭也不闹，只是抓着一张飘落的谱纸望嘴里塞，小小的嫩牙撕拽着乐谱的一角。

从那时起，小沃夫冈就成了玛丽亚号的孩子。韦伯夫人会举着锅勺、敦着胖胖的身子、从厨房到船舱一路追打偷吃甜点的小金毛，小康斯坦斯也会趁妈妈不注意时偷偷塞给沃夫冈两块甜饼。总管皮耶罗一如既往地严肃认真不苟言笑，可却总是败在那孩子撒娇的狗狗眼上。小沃夫冈就这样无忧无虑地在甲板上来回奔跑着，腥咸的海风吹乱了短短的头发。

也没人说得清那孩子究竟是怎么学会弹钢琴的，只知道某天夜里忽然从宴会厅传来了天籁一般的音乐，船工们举着烛灯陆陆续续地聚集到大厅里，看着小沃夫冈坐在高高的钢琴椅上，双脚离地面足有七八英寸高。那晚的皮耶罗总管依旧面无表情，可身旁的小姑娘偷偷告诉大家，总管的眼角分明是泛着泪光。

第一次真正爆裂的争吵发生在小沃夫冈七岁的时候，皮耶罗狠下心来决定将这孩子送到岸上学习音乐，小沃夫冈齿爪并用地抗争着，抱着玛丽亚号的桅杆死活就是不松手。这场战役持续了整整三天，谁也没想到最终竟然是毅然绝食的小沃夫冈赢了。从此之后这孩子真正地成为了玛丽亚号的一分子，与船员们同吃同睡同劳作，如果有人多偏袒他一点，也没人觉得有什么不妥。毕竟阿马迪斯是上帝宠爱的孩子，更是玛丽亚号宠爱的孩子。音乐声经年累月地从船舱响起，连最冷酷的灵魂也不由得驻足动容。

停泊时他偶尔会跑到岸上去看看，却总是第一个回到船上的人。大陆对沃夫冈毫无吸引力，唯有海洋才是他的天堂。他唯一一次差点离开玛丽亚号是阿洛伊西亚下船的那天，那天沃夫冈拎着行李在萨斯堡的港口前站了一整个下午，最终一言不发地回到了船上。

总而言之，这就是沃夫冈·阿马迪斯·莫扎特的故事。莫扎特说完这些话，转过头来望着萨列里。他们并肩坐在甲板上，来回传递着一瓶劣质红酒。满天的星光温柔地洒在海面上，空气中带着大海特有的咸味，海风一吹，清新爽朗。

水手们还在底下的船舱里狂欢着，他们二人带着一瓶红酒偷偷溜到了甲板上。空无一人的夜色里，只有隐约的糢糊喧闹声从木板底下传来。他们谈论着音乐，诗歌，爱情，梦想。莫扎特谈起巴黎的夜景，萨列里说起罗马的日出，他们都听说了那个叫美利坚的新世界，听说那儿没有国王，只有法律，听说那儿是自由与正义的净土，怀揣梦想的音乐家总可以打拼出自己的一片新天地。

“总有一天我要去那儿看看的。”莫扎特迎着大海开口说道，满天的星辰熠熠生辉，落在他的眼睛里。

“我也去。”萨列里不假思索地脱口而出，听见自己的声音时才愣在原地。莫扎特望着他笑了笑，仰头又灌了一口酒。紫红的液体从嘴角溢出少许，奶白色的脖颈，暗蓝的海洋。

*

夏天从此以后成了萨列里最钟爱的季节，玛丽亚号总是隔个一两年就停泊一趟，而且总在仲夏时节。那些日子里萨列里每日教学回来总会绕路去港口转转，夕阳将世界染上了一片橙红的光彩，萨列里看着平静的海面，总是幻想着下一秒那艘熟悉的船只就会出现在海天相连的地平线上，船头站着位年轻的钢琴师，短短的金发在海风中狂乱飞舞。

 

3.

萨列里握着酒杯游离在宴会的人群后方，有一搭没一搭地听着些贵族们的聊天闲谈。这是玛丽亚号第三次停泊在维也纳的港口上，伯朗伦公爵别出心裁地将宴会办了在游轮上，而华丽的玛丽亚号自然是首选的租借场地。

莫扎特依旧是那个莫扎特，依旧是那个随意变奏，不按常理出牌，让整个乐队都抓狂头大的莫扎特，萨列里轻啜了一口杯中的威士忌，玻璃杯藏住了唇角的笑意。

一曲终了，萨列里拿着空杯随人群一起鼓掌。正思索着要不要再续上一杯，莫扎特的声音却从大厅中央传来。

“下面有请我的朋友，维也纳最尊贵的钢琴家——安东尼奥·萨列里先生！来与我合奏这曲。”

萨列里震惊地望着越过人群朝他摊开右手，做出邀请姿势的莫扎特，却发现那个小混蛋笑得一脸得意。他们从未合奏过，无论莫扎特再怎么威逼利诱撒娇邀请，萨列里却始终一再拒绝。他甚至极少在莫扎特面前弹起钢琴——那小混蛋的天赋太过耀眼，让人丝毫提不起与他同台的欲望。

人群齐刷刷地朝萨列里站着的这个角落望来，带着低声的疑惑与窃窃私语，“那人是谁？”“怎么没听说过。”“估计又是个凑数的。”或许是宴会大厅的水晶吊灯太过晃眼，又或许是刚刚那杯威士忌太过浓烈，萨列里只觉得眼前一阵发白，隐怒从喉咙一路蔓延到头骨，嗡嗡发响。他沉默地将空杯放在一旁的桌子上，玻璃杯身在木头上敲出轻微的“咯哒”声响，随即微微昂起头来，大步流星地朝舞台中央走去。

掌声稀稀拉拉。

*

如果说莫扎特的音乐像太阳，像光明，猛烈地夺走你的一切注意力；那么萨列里的音乐就像那些漆黑的夜晚，一步一步，悄无声息地渗进你的血肉里。每个音符都像是偷情者隐秘的呢喃，嘘——被单下的窃窃私语，盘根交错的藤蔓密密麻麻地爬满了心脏，角落里的蔷薇独自妖娆。噢不，你从不曾真正察觉它的存在。它柔得像水，轻缓低沉的低音部，带着丝丝心脏的颤动，融化进背景里。它把聚光灯全部让给了另一人的存在，可它戛然而止的那一刻，你惊慌失措地愣在原地，失去了夜晚的光明毫无意义，失去了罪恶的甜美寡淡如纸。黑夜是萨列里的主场，黏稠的黑色大网将世界整个包住，唯有快要窒息时的光明才是可贵的，安琪儿的羽毛，荣耀的天国向你招手。

他们并肩坐在钢琴椅上，膝盖偶尔相碰。从未有人想过他们的音乐会如此契合，恐怕连他们自己都不曾想到。莫扎特挑衅似地加快了弹奏的动作，萨列里毫不畏惧地迎头赶上。乐曲像是黑色天鹅绒布上不停跳动的闪耀钻石，他们像是在共鸣，却又像是在打斗，华丽的高音与沙哑的低音交织相融，他们被包裹在金色的大厅里，水晶吊灯熠熠生辉。

全场屏息聆听，仿佛连呼吸都忘记，谁的雪茄掉落在昂贵的礼服外裤上却浑然不觉，专注的侍者碰掉了哪个男爵夫人的假发。

后来啊，直到很多年后，依然有白发苍苍的老人们向儿孙念叨着当年玛丽亚号上的那个夜晚，故事在口口相传间越来越玄乎，似乎带上了些奇幻的色彩。他们说那是个仲夏的夜晚，海港边一轮明月皎洁如画，高悬在漆黑的夜空中。海洋静得像个无底的洞穴，轻微地泛着些涟漪。玛丽亚就这样静静地停泊在港口边，凭借着月色映出一轮银白的轮廓来。从那个缤纷华丽的宴会大厅里传出了天国的钢琴声，从未有人合奏出这般至高无上的乐曲来，美妙动人，久久不能停歇。他们说乐声从港口传来，响遍了一整个维也纳。尚博伦宫里，约瑟夫二世停下了口中的闲谈；阴暗小巷中，流浪汉裹紧了身上的破毯；全城的人们都安静下来，被那首乐曲打动得眼眶中都泛起泪水。金黑的乐谱交织着，在城市的每一个缝隙中流淌，人们伸长了脖颈，侧耳倾听；这是上帝的音乐，从伊甸园里偷来的火种，悄无声息地燃烧了整座城池。

一曲终了，全场肃静。萨列里低头望着自己还在微微颤抖的十根手指，汗水顺着额头流下，啪嗒一声掉在琴键上。

转过头去，莫扎特正坐在他身旁。我们的金发小琴师也在微微喘息着，仿佛刚跑完了一场剧烈的马拉松，汗水打湿了他棕金色的刘海，软塌塌地贴在额头上。对上萨列里视线的一瞬间他笑了，水晶吊灯在他眼里迸射出灿烂的光芒来，像是独自在夜里走了许久许久，一转头却发现，你也在这里。

萨列里长长地呼了一口气，迎面对上了那个笑容。

掌声雷动。

 

4.

今年的玛丽亚号要在岸边停泊整整两个月，萨列里想都没想就直接邀请莫扎特来他家中暂住。去年宴会上那个小小的合奏事件让萨列里一时名声大噪，伯朗伦公爵特意上门来亲聘他为玛莉安两姐妹的音乐教师，公爵的掌上明珠，两位小孙女。

夏末的夜晚，白日里的暑气已然散得差不多了，夜风吹拂带来一阵清凉，新鲜的草木汁液夹杂着海风特有的糙盐气味，让人心头一阵爽朗。花园间隐藏着一条崎岖的小径，偶尔有枯枝碎叶掉落在石板路面，踩上去从靴底传来吱吖的声响。道路尽头是一盏挂在门廊上的昏黄小灯，映出一小圈暖橙的光亮。四周一片漆黑，静悄悄的，虫鸣声衬得夜晚格外宁静。一轮明月高悬在半空中，银色的光辉像纱线般笼罩大地……

“莫扎特！莫扎特先生！——沃夫冈！”

几声叫喊打破了这夏夜的宁静，莫扎特交叉抱着手臂在胸前，半个身子倚在门柱上，好笑地打量着灯下的萨列里。他一手抓着莫扎特的手臂，另一只手胡乱挥舞着手里的琴谱包，在空中比划些什么。我们威严可敬的音乐教师此刻一改往日的刻板严肃，领口破天荒地开了两颗扣子，露出一段粉红的脖颈。他的双颊红扑扑的，领花随意地耷拉在一边。

“您这是……喝酒了吗？”莫扎特小心翼翼地稳住萨列里某个将近跌倒的瞬间，开口问道。

“我没有！”萨列里脱口而出，回答的速度太快了以至于几乎咬到自己的舌头。莫扎特朝他眨了眨眼睛，萨列里撇撇嘴，“好吧，两杯葡萄酒而已，伯朗伦公爵一定要留我共进晚餐。”

莫扎特打量着萨列里的脸庞，虽然他双颊泛红，眼神中也闪烁着兴奋，但仍旧有一丝清亮藏在棕色的眸子底，看来确实只是两杯佐餐酒而已。

“你猜伯朗伦公爵还跟我说什么了？”萨列里原本抓着莫扎特右臂的左手移到了他的肩膀，掌心滚烫的温度透过薄薄的布料传到肩胛。莫扎特有些失神，萨列里那双泛红的唇瓣上还沾染着一丝酒精的香气，葡萄的香甜间混杂着一抹玫瑰的芬芳与酸橙的辛辣。敞开的领口间是黑发音乐家鲜少裸露的脖颈皮肤，如今在酒精的作用下暗暗泛着粉红，半遮半掩地藏在衣领间。

“说什么了？”莫扎特清了清喉咙，试图将萨列里拉进屋门内，却被萨列里抓着手臂拽回原地，肩膀狠狠地撞回在木头门框上。

“他说要把我推荐给皇帝，皇帝正在为伊丽莎白公主物色一位音乐教师。”

萨列里看着这句话的意味一点点地沉进莫扎特的大脑里，莫扎特的眼睛逐渐瞪大，笑容几乎要咧到耳旁——下一秒，一个热情过度的小金毛忽然整个朝他扑来，双臂挂在萨列里的脖子上抱着转圈。老仆人从门缝的角落里发出了两声毫不赞赏的咳嗽声，萨列里笑得一脸窘迫，却怎么也舍不得把他推开。

谁的重心歪了一下，又或是手臂的位置上移了一寸，等到两人终于稍稍镇定下来时，莫扎特这才发现萨列里被困在自己的双臂与门板之间。一英寸，那双泛红的嘴唇只有一英寸的距离，琥珀色的双眼在灯光下一片澄澈。空气忽然变得粘稠，像蜜糖一般在两人的呼吸间流淌。夜色不再清凉，反倒带上了一丝慌乱与焦躁。萨列里瞪大了双眼，双唇微微张开，葡萄酒的香气丝丝地渗进呼吸里，莫扎特莫名地感到一阵颤栗，那颤栗从小腹蒸腾升起，缓慢地爬上脊背顶端，交织在两人心跳的和弦里。萨列里轻轻地抖动着，像是也感到了那阵颤栗，顺着腰身直直地滑上胸膛。他死死地盯着莫扎特的双眼，一阵有如荆棘般的慌乱瞬间将心脏束紧，然而从这尖锐的痛苦中又破空而出一支饱满的红蔷薇。啊，如此甜蜜，如此美妙，像是人间最滑最润的蜜糖从心脏的小孔蔓延开来，赤裸地滑向全身。

一英寸，那两片嘴唇只有一英寸的距离。他们紧贴的身躯交换着彼此的温度，急促的心跳声隔着布料传来。咚咚咚，咚咚咚。萨列里咽了咽口水，喉结上下滑动，莫扎特舔了舔嘴唇，眼神发暗。

莫扎特往前倾去的那一瞬间，萨列里下意识地闭上了双眼。

一，二，三……

然而什么都没有发生。莫扎特只是往前给了他最后一个拥抱，随即便抽开身子来。陡然失去了另一具身躯的温暖忽然让一切冰冷得难以忍受，萨列里愣在原地，空虚像一击重锤狠狠地砸向胸口。

“来吧！我亲爱的朋友！我们该去庆祝了！”莫扎特不由分说地抢过萨列里的乐谱包往屋内随意一丢，随即便拉着尚未反应过来的萨列里一路冲进花园的小径里，葡萄与蔷薇的香气掠过发梢。晚风一点点地带走脸颊上烧红的热气，莫扎特的声音里带着一丝违和的沙哑，萨列里什么都没说，那股冰冷的失落感如虬石般沉甸甸地压在胃里，连他自己都说不清楚。

*

莫扎特的船一周后离开了港口，萨列里没有去送他。

 

5.

谣言从四周纷纷扬扬地兴起，尘霄直上。风言风语以肉眼可见的速度流窜在这座城市的每一个角落里，宴会大厅，房檐窗底。那些在萨列里路过时陡然停止的悄声谈话，模凌两可的嘲讽笑语，像是长袍底下的无数虱子，阳光一照无所遁形，却在每一个潮湿深夜里卷土重来，并且愈发猖狂。

有人说那是个面包房的小学徒，十四五岁的小个子。有人说那是个二十郎当的小少爷，与萨列里一般是个讨不着高贵老婆的落魄子弟。还有人说那分明是个老头子，兴许是哪个雇主看上了他，为了多赚几个银币的“课外学时”。有人说他们在宅子里亲了，下流而又淫贱，有人说明明看见了披风底下耸动的手腕，有人说我们的大音乐家跪在地上，用口唇做着些不可描述的下流事，还有人把那场景描述得绘声绘色，像是自己亲眼所见似的——他们说那是个魁梧的乡下人，眼角上有一道狰狞的伤疤，萨列里脸颊贴着小巷肮脏的墙壁，像个妓女一样呻吟着在他身下承欢。

那些僵死的贵族们唯独在这类事情上想象超凡，狭窄的圈子里各自比拼着病态的幽默与恶毒的念想，耳口相传间将故事本源涂抹得面目全非。嫉妒吞噬着每个人的心灵，至于事实的真相？那反倒是最不值得关心的事情。哎呀呀，流言蜚语，无伤大雅的玩笑罢了。您瞧，谁拿这餐桌闲谈当真呢？萨列里咬紧牙关，几乎要把手里的红酒杯捏得粉碎。宴会厅上的灯光炫白耀目，照得他眼前一阵阵地发黑，血管在眼角剧烈跳动，砰砰砰，砰砰砰。

伯朗伦公爵什么都没说，玛丽安两姐妹依旧由萨列里来教导，一周三节课，钢琴与声乐。只是公爵此后绝口再不提向皇帝引荐他的事情，数月后伊丽莎白公主教师的名额最终落到了某个庸碌无能的草包身上，庆祝晚宴上萨列里笑得一脸风平浪静，整齐的指甲深陷进手掌里；出得门来才看见掌心道道甲痕，像四弯血红的月牙，挂在夜空中。

*

玛丽亚号的下一次停泊已经是两年后的事情。幸或不幸地，这座城市对谣言的遗忘与制造过程一样迅速。三个月后人们便兴趣缺缺地将目光移向波诺夫人新养的男宠，他们说那男孩有着深邃的眼眶与浓密的睫毛，他们还说那男孩裤子底下长着两副玩意，每晚让波诺夫人销魂不已，整个大宅里都响彻着她母猫一般沙哑的叫声，气得略通人事的波诺少爷砸了一整套的中国瓷器。

宴会上的灯光依旧晃眼而又夺目，萨列里依旧举着手里的葡萄酒杯。归根到底这座城市里没有什么肮脏下流的把戏是不可以被原谅的，唯独失败不行。萨列里毫不意外地得知流言的始作俑者正是最终被皇帝选中的那位庸碌草包。萨列里将手里的红酒一饮而尽，酒精顺着鼻梁一路冲上额顶。

那个草包终究是太过得意忘形了。萨列里悄无声息地蛰伏在暗处，眼角低垂，仿佛一只温顺的兔子。那草包至今也不曾知晓，萨列里早已对他与伯朗伦公爵——高贵、正直、满头银发、从不屑于参与流言蜚语的伯朗伦公爵——的那番闲谈了然于心。萨列里拿着乐谱找那人请教，开口闭口尊称大师，混杂在无数溜须拍马的小辈当中，唯有他笑得最真诚；节日里送来的鲜花礼品，唯有他的最别致；意大利的皮具，法国的红酒，萨列里连一月来两回的花匠都辞退了，任由花园草木疯长，只为替那位大师买来第一批运到港口的锡兰红茶。这无疑需要时间，需要耐心，永无止境的等候，不知何时才是尽头。但萨列里可以等。

一直等到某个初夏的夜晚，虫鸣声与星月交相辉映，当他们勾肩搭背东倒西歪地走出酒馆大门时，那人豪气冲天一挥手，“今晚我们彻夜畅谈音乐！”——萨列里才知道他一直等待的机会到来了。

勾结叛党，意图谋反，刺杀夺权……当卫兵从那人屋里搜出与叛军结交的来往信件与毒药瓶时，那草包脸上纯粹的惊慌无助足以让任何一个稍适心软的法官推案重审。只可惜罗斯威尔大法官素来以铁面无情著称，萨列里确保了这一点。

“知人知面不知心！”罗森博格伯爵站在马路对面，愤怒地拿拐杖敲了敲石板路面。萨列里现在已经与这个偏爱意大利人的歌剧院院长很熟了，他站在罗森博格身旁，低头理了理衬衫袖口。黑色燕尾服袖里露出一截带花褶的真丝衬衫，低调的暗纹绣花，如蛇皮一般纷繁复杂。这是维也纳的最新款式，昨天裁缝刚刚送来的。萨列里大师最近又新收了两个学生，博拉诺公爵的女儿与华尔仕子爵的弟弟。华尔仕子爵是做香料生意的，出手尤为阔绰。

*

伊丽莎白公主音乐教师的职位再次空了出来。

*

就是在这样一个夏天，莫扎特又一次出现在了他的生命里。

 

6.

莫扎特一下马车便愣住了，原本颓唐破败的老宅子如今修葺一新，齐整的花园里再不见曾经旺盛生长的草木，玫瑰与丁香被圈养在一格又一格的小方块里，棕红色的大门找不回丁点当年的痕迹。那盏橙黄色的小灯被换掉了，取而代之的是两盏华丽的奶白色壁灯，耀眼的光芒洒在齐整的花园里。

萨列里从未告诉过莫扎特这是个盛大的宴会，可仆人们在窄小的走廊里穿梭不息，举着一盘盘的美酒佳肴贴墙而行。大厅装修得莫扎特几乎辨认不出当年的样子。二楼被整个打掉了，高耸的天花板上挂着华丽而恢弘的水晶吊灯。各色的贵族穿梭在人群里，穿着丝绸的锦缎或是昂贵的礼服。宴会间隙莫扎特轻声咳嗽了几声，隔着两个座位的德鲁先生——高贵的宫廷医师——立刻关切地询问。那问询中带着多少分的热情，萨列里当上伊丽莎白公主教师的可能性就有多大。莫扎特朝着盘中的孔雀肉厌恶地皱皱眉，摆手拒绝了德鲁医生的好意。

“没事，兴许在海上着凉了。”

萨列里坐在不远处的位置上，认真地侧头与罗森博格院长谈论着些什么。宴会厅里太过吵闹，他们全然没有听见莫扎特的声音。

*

“萨列里，”

莫扎特的声音从长长的走廊背后传来，萨列里举着华丽的夜行烛台，假装没有听见这声响。凌晨两点的宅邸里，酒会的客人已经散完了。仆人们也都藏到了房间里，躲避着主人一时兴起的突然召唤。

“萨列里！”

莫扎特快步朝萨列里的方向走去，声音里带上了积压整晚的愤怒，走廊里贴着墨绿色暗花的壁纸，仿佛随着莫扎特的声调而轻轻颤抖着。萨列里很想继续忽略这个声音，埋头向前走着，躲到自己的房间里，关上厚重的房门，从此不用去面对莫扎特的双眼。可可他不能。他没法逃开。整个夜晚里我们的黑发音乐家都在极力避免着与莫扎特的单独谈话，刚刚建起的防线太过脆弱，莫扎特轻易就能将它打破。

就像现在，在空无一人的走廊里，萨列里支撑了整晚的意志力轰然倒塌。

他定了定神，往后转过身来。莫扎特就这么站在烛火的光亮里，身后是一片漆黑的长廊。

“玛丽亚号从明年起要改航道了，”莫扎特的声音从遥远的地方传来，“我们要去那个独立了的新殖民地看看，不知道什么时候回来。”

别走。留下。求求你。文字在萨列里的舌尖拼命打转，萨列里狠狠地咬住了自己的舌头，苦涩从牙缝间渗进喉咙。那草包被捕时惊慌失措的脸庞再次出现在了萨列里眼前，伯朗伦公爵酒桌上的夸赞，约瑟夫二世赞赏的笑容。他狠下心来，从一片泥泞中捞出了自己的声音，擦净、拧干、暴晒在烈日底下，直至最终不带一丝动容。

“是么，那祝您一路顺风。”

莫扎特沉默地望着他，萨列里的脸庞藏在若明若暗的烛火里，低垂着双眼。金发的钢琴师悲伤地笑了笑。

“您不跟我一起去吗？”

*

临开船的那天莫扎特倚靠在白色的栏杆上，朝港口底下望着。萨列里转身朝市里走去，拼命克制着回头的冲动。舌根已经被咬出血痕，腥咸的铁锈味在口腔里蔓延。下一次，萨列里绝望地握紧了拳头，下一次，下一次，请再等等我。

 

7.

五年后。

今年维也纳的秋天来得格外早，一夜秋风吹过，路面上落满了大片大片焦黄的梧桐树叶，沾染着些晨曦的露水，被早行的人们反复踩进朽烂的泥土里。偶尔有几片沾上马车车轮，随着圆形的木头轮子来回旋转。萨列里走下马车时崭新的皮鞋上立刻溅了几点污泥，他厌恶地皱了皱眉头，兀自加快了前行的步伐。

玛丽亚号静静地停泊在港口边，海浪一遍遍冲刷着她疲惫的船身，像个迟暮的美人颓唐地醉倒在水里。粉刷的油漆在海风的侵蚀下已然开始陆续掉落，露出底下锈迹斑斑的铁柱来。末等舱的乘客们纷纷挤到甲板上，伸出长长的脖颈等待下船。连日的行船旅程让他们疲惫不已，窄小的铺位密密麻麻地排在船舱底层，海浪颠簸，空气中始终带着挥之不去的腥臭气味，来自人类或是鱼虾，难以分辨。

萨列里快步走到玛丽亚号跟前，最后几步几乎是用跑的。船员们正在固定下船的楼梯，甲板上拥挤的人群开始骚动。萨列里定定地站在港口前，目光搜索着那艘熟悉的游轮，某股震颤从左胸深处一点点地扩散开来，如涟漪一般传遍四肢百骸，萨列里仿若镇静地理了理衣袖，却发现自己的指尖不由自主地颤抖着。无法压制的兴奋与期待一遍遍冲刷着身体，如同这清晨的冷风般醒神。一想到等会就能见到那个熟悉的身影，萨列里便忍不住朝自己微笑起来。

距离上次离别以来，他已经整整五年没有见过莫扎特了。

今年的玛丽亚号来得格外的晚，比原定的靠岸时间足足推迟了两个多月。天气已然不再是夏日里那永无止境的灿烂骄阳了，萧瑟的秋意藏在每只灵魂的最深处，悄无声息地渗进大地里。天色还很早，凌晨四五点的样子，太阳躲在不知哪片山峦背后，猎猎的海风将大衣下摆吹得翻飞不已，带走了身上最后一丝温度。旅人开始陆续从楼梯走下，船员们总是要留到最后才能下船的，萨列里耐心地等待着。他搓了搓带着黑色皮手套的双手，寒冷让呼吸间带上了隐约的白气。空气是冷蓝色的，从大片大片的云层从漏出阴沉沉的光亮。海浪循环往复地拍打着石港，疲惫的旅人背着沉默的行囊。

五年。

萨列里最终坐上了宫廷首席乐师的位置，那些曾经冷嘲热讽的人们如今纷纷倒履相迎；而特瑞莎小姐，特瑞莎小姐成了新一代的萨列里夫人。腰板挺得笔直，衬垫塞满肩头的萨列里夫人。不苟言笑，规规矩矩，毫无任何火花。他们搬到了城中心的另一所宅子里，有着奶白色的天花板与巨大的水晶吊灯。特瑞莎从未询问过宅子里那间空置的卧房究竟是何用处，萨列里对此回报以每月300杜卡托的感激之情。

他长年累月地睡在书房里，写出的乐剧一日比一日倍受欢迎。故事里总有一个金发的小天才，若即若离，从不在一处停留。男女主人公疯狂地爱着上帝的八音盒，痴迷在乐曲里，久久不愿醒来。

五年。

岁月像刀锋一样刻在心头，每一日都比前一天更加难熬。世上总有些事情是时间所不能冲淡的，萨列里木然地坐在书房里，窗外的画眉叽叽喳喳，唱着些金色的音符。

五年。

思念像荒草疯长的庄园，一季又一季地循环往复着，再多一寸都要把人逼疯。那些爱嚼舌根的下人们被统统被赶去了乡下，如今的萨列里府上一兵一卒都有如哑声的士兵。他在那间空置的卧房里摆满了欧洲各地的奇珍异宝，穹顶上涂遍了大海与星光。那架昂贵的钢琴就这样静静地坐在角落里，萨列里每次摁上琴键时都轻柔得像羽毛，如同抚摸爱人的脸庞。

五年。

萨列里想着，终于，终于了。

他定定地站在原地，玛丽亚号在风里与他对望，沉默不语。他们再也不需要什么虚无缥缈的新世界，如今，我们的首席乐师足以护住他珍爱的任何人，如今，萨列里暗暗想着，即使用绑的也要把莫扎特留在这里。海风从身侧呼啸而过，萨列里笑了笑，却一点也不觉得寒冷；只觉得胸中一股暖流蔓延开来，反反复复，都是那人金子般的笑容。

太阳静静地从山峦间爬起，缓慢地攀升到半空中，无精打采地逗留了一小会，又耷笼着脑袋慢慢西垂。萨列里沉默地站在港口前，身边的旅人呼朋唤友，一个又一个地结伴离开。残阳红得像血，将人们的身影越拖越长。仆人们不敢大声抱怨，只得躲在马车背后窃窃私语；萨列里恼怒地整了整领口，继续等在那里。

*

收到达蓬特带来的那个信封时，萨列里几乎昏倒在港口前。

 

8.

他们说莫扎特从上次离开维也纳后就病了，那可怜的孩子陆续挣扎了一年半，最后瘦骨嶙峋地躺在病床上，终于安详地闭上了双眼。他们给这个金发的小琴师举行了传统的海葬仪式，尸首被裹在白色的帆布里，直直地沉进大西洋海底。

Bon voyage。他们是这么说的。一路顺风，旅途愉快。他们是这么说。用来与每一个大海的生灵告别。

萨列里摇摇晃晃地走进卧房里，把所有的摆设雕塑都砸了个粉碎。银饰与瓷器飞落在空中，唯有那架钢琴是好的。天花板上的大海浩渺无边，星辰沉默不语。黑发音乐家跌坐在一片狼藉的废墟中，眼泪如流水般渗进指缝里。

Bon voyage。

*

梦境始终是金色的，日复一日，年复一年。有时是那间空出的卧房里，阳光洒进大片的玻璃窗；有时是玛丽亚号曲折的船舱内，一伸手就能搂住另一具身体。

而更多的时候，萨列里时常回想起那个夏天。金发的小琴师坐在酒馆廉价的钢琴前，就这么直直望过来，朝他歪头一笑。

 

9.

Bon voyage。  
别了，我的爱人。

 

10.

_亲爱的安东尼奥，_

_很遗憾，我的朋友，当您读到这封信的时候，我恐怕已经不在人世了。请原谅我用这般老套的情节与您告别，也更请原谅我无法亲自前来亲吻您的手背——我们正驶过大西洋上的某处，连飞鸟都无法停泊。我甚至不知道这封信最终能否顺利送到您的手里。但我相信即便错过了最后的告别，您也一定不会怪我的，对吗？只可惜我为您谱的曲子只写了一半，怕是没有机会完成了。_

_可怜的小康斯坦斯已经把眼睛都哭肿了，达蓬特还每天强打着精神安慰我。我知道我马上就要离开了，死神带着他狰狞的面具在角落里虎视眈眈，可我一点都不害怕。只是可惜啊，我多么怀念曾与您一起度过的那些夏天，现在的我时常觉得寒冷，唯有想到您时才打心底里暖和起来。_

_我亲爱的安东尼奥，当您收到我的死讯时，请别为我哭泣，更别责怪您自己，这实在不是您能左右的事情。我是天空、是大海的。现在我自由了。而你，我亲爱的朋友……我爱你。请允许我用最后的力气祝福你，幸福美满，健康长寿。_

_沃夫冈·阿马迪斯·莫扎特_  
_永远伴您身旁_  
_12月5日_

 

 

——END——

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 首先感谢石斑，比心。这文的设定从一开始就是石斑给的，拖了这么久真是抱歉，但您一定不会怪我的对吗？*wink
> 
> 其次这文的年代背景有些含糊，大家不要认真，当架空看吧。
> 
> Hmm…. I guess that’s all. 这个夏天冗长得漫无边际，终于也是快要结束了。


End file.
